PostEffects of Love
by HHHILLARY
Summary: Breaking up is hard. Seeing your boyfriend fall in love is tough. Feeling jealous totally sucks. And trying to forget is painful. Troyella Troy/OC .
1. Chapter 1

**New story. So comment and let me know if I should keep going. I have not been on here in forever, but I finally got creative. I hate my other story so I might totally redo it. Yeah review this chapter. Please! **

**I do not own high school musical duh. **

Troy had just gotten home from his two week vacation in Hawaii. He and I did everything together. I missed him severely. He is my ex-boyfriend, but even when we broke up we could not stop spending time together. We just always were doing something fun together.

"I am home!" he declared as he walked into my room. "Who let you in?" I asked, shocked to see him here. "Your mom," he responded as he fell back on my bed, "oh what have you been doing these past two weeks without me?" he asked as he twisted his body so his stomach could rest on my bed. "Crying," I joked as I put my intense book down. "What book?" he asked as picked it up to read the summary on the back. "Twilight," I answered as I took it back from him. "Oh my gosh every single one of my girl cousins were reading this in Hawaii. I swear I saw like ten girls on the plane reading this book," he said irritated, "and now you." "Taylor told me to read it," I replied, "she said it was amazing. I disagree, but I mine as well read it so I will not be out of the loop when every girl talks about it."

He rolled his eyes. He stood up, and he paced back and forth. He looked like he was either thinking or really nervous about something. "What is wrong?" I asked trying to sound sympathetic. "In Hawaii, I met a girl," he announced, still pacing. "And," I added trying to sound like I care. "Do not rush me," he declared, "so this girl lives in Hawaii."

I raised one of my eyebrows. Was he in love with her?

"She likes me, and I like her," he continued, "and I miss her." I saw the sad and tenderness in his eyes. I actually felt bad for him at this moment. I did not want to say anything that sounded mean, so I thought it over for a minute. I wanted to give him good advice. "Why don't you call her?" I suggested.

He looked at me and smiled. "I guess I could do that Gabriella," he responded, "you are so smart!" "Do not worry you can talk to her, I will not get angry," I advised as I started reading "Twilight" again.

He came back like five minutes later. "What time is it in Hawaii?" I asked realizing Hawaii and New Mexico were in different time zones.

Troy glared at me, "Well it is 8 there and 11 here, and I awoke her." "Was she angry at you?" I wondered. "Yes, she was angry that I woke her up so early," Troy answered as he fell on top of my bed. He looked at me while I was reading "Twilight". "Good book?" he wondered, "I mean it is like a love story or something?" I shut my book, and explained, "It is a book about a vampire and a girl." He looked at me like he needed more of an explanation. So I continued, "Yes, they fall in love."

He smiled for a moment. "I cannot stop thinking about her!" he proclaimed, loudly. "Who is she?" I questioned. "Well she lives in Hawaii. She is our age, and she just wonderful!" he answered with such excitement. It was astonishing. "Beautiful?" I asked. "Does it matter? Her personality was just so interesting!" he stated so joyously.

This was how Troy acted around me when we first started dating. He was just so happy and excited around me. Then our excitement just stopped. And I kind of miss it. As long as this girl made Troy happy, I was happy too.

"Is she Hawaiian?" I asked. He looked at me with a smile, "yes, why?" "Oh I was just wondering. Well that is cool," I tried to say. I wanted to sound supportive. Even though, I knew this relationship would be extremely hard to keep.

Troy got up, and moved to the end of my bed. He leaned on it for a moment. "So are you even going to ask me about my amazing trip to Hawaii or were you going to keep reading that stupid book?" he laughed. "Well I cannot stop. It is just so addicting!" I exclaimed. "I thought you did not like this book," he reminded me. "I do not think it is amazing is what I meant." Troy looked so antsy that I knew I had to interrogate him about Hawaii.

"So you were grossly entertained by a girl there?" I proposed. Troy brushed his head for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Yes her name is Kiki. This is not all I did while I was there. I hanged out with my cousins and family," he added. I could hear the excitement in his voice. "Oh yes so was your cousin's wedding spectatular?" I asked. "Oh that was ok, kind of blah. Nobody really likes the girl he married so we all had to pretend to be happy for him."

Troy put his head in his hands. He looked around my room. He looked like he lost his train of thought. "I just wish I was back there with Kiki," he declared, "I cannot even explain how amazing she just was Gabriella!" "You knew her for what a couple of days," I added.

He looked at me with disgust. He got up, and he walked towards my window, and he leaned against it. "I knew her though, she was so special," he reminded me once more.

This whole love talk was sickening me. Troy never annoyed me, but right now I wanted him to leave. "If you talk about her one more time, you will have to leave," I stated, seriously. "But," he continued, "I love her."

That was the last straw. "Leave now!" I declared.

I dragged him by his shirt, and I pushed him out my door.

"Come on Gabriella, I was just joking," he tried to say.

I shook my head at the wooden door that blocked Troy and I from seeing each other. Oh Troy had his moments where you just wanted to push him out your window. He also saddened me when he talked about girls and how beautiful they were. He might have been over our relationship, but I was having a harder time.

It was only three months ago Troy and I decided we were not right for each other. Troy and I decided we might be better suited as friends. I was a little queasy at the thought, but I did not cry. I did not become depressed because Troy told me how badly he wanted to be my friend. I was happy with that notion. We became best friends better than we were as boyfriend and girlfriend. Over the past few months he kept talking about these different girls he went on dates with. And now this Hawaiian girl that he may never see again was scaring me. I tried to keep myself composed during these obnoxious conversation that each conversation I was becoming less tolerant with the idea of him dating other girls.

All I thought in my head was "soon you will start your senior year and then you will have college. College is where you can find a nice and amazing guy."

I tried to stay positive for thought of being negative would totally haunt me.

Eventually a couple weeks passed, and Troy was over the thought of Kiki and him being a real relationship.

"What if she surprises me, and you know comes to New Mexico?" he proclaimed!

I shook my head no because I knew lying was just going to hurt him even more. "You are right, she lives in Hawaii, and I live here," he admitted with complete and utter sadness.

I put my hand on his shoulder to show my compassion for the poor guy. "And school starts in a week," he said which totally put me into shock. "Oh right thanks for making me sad," I joked. He tried to crack a smile, but all I saw gloom.

Chad rushed over to the bench where we were sitting in the park. "Troy some girl is looking for you!" he laughed. "Are you serious? Who?" he begged as he stared at Chad. "Some girl," he laughed again.

I could not tell if he was being sarcastic or not. If he was joking, I was going to hurt him. It was not right to make Troy even more depressed. Troy turned his head slightly only to see amazing happiness on his face. He got up so fast that I did not even have enough time to stop and say, "who is it?"

Chad looked at me, "is this the girl?" he asked with astonishment. "I think so," I replied with some sadness in my voice.

A couple of nights ago, he described her to me. She looked exactly like the girl he described. She was Hawaiian. She had long black hair that was perfectly straight. She was tall about 5'8. She had dark brown eyes, and her face was flawless. She had an amazing smile. She was so tan that I was started to become very jealous of her. She had this exotic looking face, but that was what made her very pretty. Troy walked her over to me. He looked absolutely happy. He held her hand and that made me want to die. Why was I so jealous? We were not even going out, but this girl was so beautiful that I just wished he had not picked this girl. She seemed perfect and flawless. He seemed totally head over heals for her. I just missed being that same girl. My stomach ached as they inched closer to me. I kept myself totally composed to show my absolute support.

I knew now Troy was going to introduce me to her. So I got up, and I made a weak smile. "Hi," I pronounced happily, "I am Gabriella." She smiled at me, "Kiki." Chad went over to Troy to whisper something in his ear. Troy laughed. I had not clue what they were saying, but at this moment I did not even care. "How long are you staying?" I asked. "Only a week," she explained, "my parents were not really into the whole idea of me visiting a boy I only knew for a few weeks. They saw my sadness as I told them how much I missed him." I tried to smile, "I am glad you came because Troy has been so sad without you."

Troy came near us, and he grabbed her hand, "I will take you to my house, you probably had a long ride."

I sat back on the bench. Troy waved goodbye, and I waved back. Chad sat next to me, and I knew he wanted to talk about her. "She is wow," he announced loudly. "I know," I reminded Chad. "Something must have happened in Hawaii for this girl to fly out to see him," Chad exclaimed. "I know Chad," I replied angrily. "What is wrong?" he wondered. "Nothing," I snapped.

Something was wrong with me. I just wished Troy never would had met that girl.

"Come hang out with us tonight. I am showing her around Albuquerque," Troy begged with every ounce of his body.

I could hang up the phone on him and totally avoid this girl for a week or I could be the good friend I am and show my lying support. Be a good friend was all I thought.

"Sure, why not? She needs someone like me to tell her all your flaws," I laughed. Troy did not though, "Gabriella, you better be lying!" "I am chill," I said. I could hear the uneasiness and stress in his voice. "She seems great even all I said was Hi to her," I reminded him, "but she seems nice. Where is she staying?" I wondered.

She could not stay at his house because his parents were so strict with me. I had to leave by 11, and sleeping over was totally out of the question. I never could tell whether his parents liked me or not. His dad said I distracted him from playing basketball well. Which I did not understand because he scored 15 points each game. So I just assumed he did not like me. His mom was nice to me occasionally. She did not like me eating dinner with them though. She felt I took too much food, but if Chad were eating, she would give him as much as he wanted. So I felt totally out of the loop when I came over. So I just assumed they would act the same towards Kiki as they acted with me.

"Oh, she is staying in our spare room," Troy replied. Wow, that hurt. I knew now what his parents thought of me. They did not like me. "Really? I could not even sleep over if you wanted me to," I reminded him. "Well, I do not know they thought she was a lovely girl when they met her," Troy tried to say.

What was that suppose to mean? They thought I was annoying. I just pretended his comment meant nothing.

"Oh that is great," I tried to say.

I was fuming on the inside. I mine as well be nice to her though because she did not do anything to me. I had no reason to judge her. She was perfect. Right?

"Meet us at my house around 7," Troy reminded me.

"Oh, cannot wait," was all I thought.

I decided to not even waste my time getting ready. I threw on my American Eagle Jeans that were so two years ago. Then I searched for a shirt, and I found a short sleeve white v-neck. I looked like a wreck so I decided I might need to look better. I kind of just wanted to show Troy I was not competing with anyone. So then I just threw on my yellow tank top that was casual but not too formal. My hair was down and curly. Very little make-up was put on. Troy loved that about me though. He loved how I just never tried to look absolutely gorgeous for him. I looked how I wanted, and he always made feel good by telling me I looked good.

So walked slowly down my stairs only to see my mom reading some book. "Bye mom," I told her quietly. Apparently, I scared her. "Woah, huh where are you going?" she asked. "Troy's then to downtown Albuquerque," I answered as I went over to find my keys. "Have fun," she added, "be safe." Then she totally got back into her book. It was like nobody was there.

I walked outside only to see the sky getting darker. It looked like it might rain. I kind of hoped it would but then I would be stuck at Troy's house. All I could think was how I would get evil stares from Troy's parents. So going downtown sounded much better at this moment.

It only took about ten minutes to get to Troy's. Chad and Zeke were already there. I had no clue whom else would be joining us. Maybe Taylor, Kelsi, or Jason would come. I hoped Sharpay and Ryan Evans would not crash in. They never were officially in our group so they always invited themselves to join. It irritated me, but I usually got over it by ignoring them. I waited a minute in my car to see if anyone else would be joining us. After five minutes passed by, I decided I mind as well go inside.

Chad was standing near the front door. He was on his phone. I waved hi, and he smiled back. His conversation sounded totally random so I decided not to eavesdrop. Troy was in his kitchen, and he was laughing. I felt awkward as I slowly made my way towards the kitchen. Troy was leaning on the counter. Kiki was sitting on the bar tool, and Zeke was standing very close to Kiki. I gulped, and finally I got to the kitchen. "Is this all that will be going with us," I asked with a smiled. Troy made the mmhmm sound, but he stared at me like I walked in on an amazing conversation. Now it seemed like I ruined it.

So I step back a little, and I did not say anything. Neither did they for a moment. Then Kiki turned towards me, "so I hear you two dated?" I smiled and shook my head yes. "He is amazing," she laughed. I shook my head in agreement. This was totally and plain awkward.

"It is awesome you two stayed friends even after you two broke up," she smiled. I looked at her, and I started to feel totally uncomfortable so I sat down at their kitchen table. "Yeah it is great," I agreed, "Troy is such a better friend." Troy weakly smiled at me, and walked near Kiki to be closer to her. I realize how much I did not know about Kiki and Troy. I had no clue how they met or what happened while he was down there. I decided I would interrogate him later when this moment did not seem so awkward. Chad walked into the kitchen, and leaned on the counter. "Ready?" he asked as he ran his hand through his hair. Everybody walked towards to door. I was last to leave, and I just wanted to go home at this moment. Uh, I needed at least my best friend Taylor with me here. I had to stay calm, and be on my best behavior. It seemed not saying anything would be the best behavior I could give.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally a new chapter. Have fun!**

**I do not own any of the characters from high school musical…**

I walk downstairs. Tired. You know that feeling where you do not want to get out of bed, but you get out anyways you are bored of just laying there? Well that was feeling I was feeling.

I walked downstairs with my hair in a messy ponytail. My make up was smudged, and I looked like an absolute mess. Who looks good at 10 in the mourning anyways? Not me well that is for sure.

I walked slowly down the stairs, my hand gliding down the railing. I felt nauseated. Ew I have no clue why. Must have been something I ate from the night before. No clue what though. As I got downstairs, I heard my mom talking. I thought she was talking on the phone or something.

"Water," she said slowly, "then a newspaper, mm then I for sure need a mocha. Oh yes a mocha." I walk into the kitchen to see my mom at the table with her head in her hands. No phone. She looked miserable. More miserable than me that is for sure. I walked to the fridge. My mom did not even notice I was there. I grabbed her water while I grabbed myself an orange juice.

I got to my mom, and she still did not notice me. "Mom," I sort of yelled. She looked frightened by me. Absolutely frightened. "What dear?" she asked, "do not yell at 10 in the mourning ever again!" She looked at me with scorn her eyes totally widened. She looked so tired. I had no clue why. She had to have gotten more sleep than me.

"Sorry, sorry, " I tried to say, "I got you a glass of water." "Thanks," she smiled, "I am just so exhausted." Like I could not tell. "I slept like three hours last night. I have a meeting," she told me so quickly, I could barely get a word in, "I hate today." I just nodded my head, "what is the meeting for?" "The meeting is about how the company needs to save money. I have some ideas, but it is my big break. If I come up with a great idea, I get promoted." "Promoted?" I wondered out loud, "Promoted to what?" "Head Financial Adviser," she said it like she did not want the job, "I just have only come up with like three ideas. They are not even good, and if Tom Stewart comes up with a better idea I might just die."

I looked at her like she was crazy. In a way she was. She is a perfectionist in every way. Very competitive actually way too competitive. I bet you her ideas are very good. I bet they are amazing, but to her they are not good enough. I felt like I was never good enough for my mom either. My mom went to Yale. She graduated at the top in her high school class. She loved school. I was her mistake. I always felt that way because I was not planned. The only regret she has in life is meeting this guy named Josh Hanson.

Her senior year of college was supposed to be amazing. Too good for words as she puts it. Then Josh came along, my father. He was the opposite of my mom. He did not go to Yale. He went to Southern Connecticut State University. He was funny and always happy. He liked making mistakes. My mom hated mistakes, and she seemed like nothing was good enough for her. His younger sister went to Yale, and that was how he and my mom met. He was visiting, and Josh slightly nudged my mom when she was walking. He said sorry to her, and the two just sort of looked at each other. They both fell in love at that moment.

The two were inseparable from what my mom says from November till February. Four months right that is all? Actually it is more complicated than that. Josh and my mom balanced each other out. I think my father was a really good guy, but my mom is so stubborn that I think no man really could make her happy. My mom lost her virginity to Josh in January. I still cannot believe my mom told me this story, but I asked. She answered. My mom loved Josh, and Josh loved my mom. My mom was still upset by the fact that she lost her virginity. She said she planned on waiting till she was truly in love. In February was when she found out she was one month pregnant. My mom did not want to tell Josh, but he figured out when she stopped calling him. He finally got a hold of her, and she told him everything. He wanted to help her, but mom insisted she did not need him. She told him, "our relationship was a mistake." Josh was devastated. My mom pretended like it was ok. Like she would be fine.

She did not see my father for a long time. I have never met him. Now she would have to tell her very catholic Spanish family that she was pregnant. My mom told them, and she was left with nothing. Her family finished paying for college, but she was on her own after college with me to take care of. I guess my father still called my mom to see if she needed anything. He was so supportive, but my mom did not want his support at all. I guess my father met me when I was one because he surprised my mom. He saw me for a couple of minutes before my mom made him leave. I have no clue if he has tried recently to contact me or not nor would I ever know. That I knew my mom would keep a secret from me.

I knew I was not planned, and I interfered with my mom's future. I felt guilty. I could not change what I was. I tried to be the best for my mom. Honestly I always felt she looked at me with scorn.

My mom and I always had a rocky relationship. The only person I have ever told this story about how I came to be was to Troy. He had always been my escape for the past year and a half. He always comforted me and made me feel not so guilty. He made me feel like I belonged on this earth. Last night though brought tears to my eyes. Maybe that was making me miserable. I stayed up after I got home pondering Kiki and Troy's relationship. I had to get over the fact that he was with Kiki now. Last night was so weird though.

Downtown was the same as always. Teenagers left and right in their groups laughing and talking. I actually felt like we were the oldest people their. The downtown area was known as Moonlight. People really only went there when it was dark. I felt left out most of the night. Chad, Zeke, and Troy the whole time kept talking to Kiki.

"So Kiki how is the food in Hawaii," everyone laughed as Zeke asked this. Who else would ask about food other than the future chef himself, Zeke. "Um the food?" she repeated like she really had no clue how to answer this, "is interesting. I like seafood. So if you like seafood, I am sure you will like Hawaiian food." She then smiled which made all of the boys die. It was like they have never seen a girl before. "Wow," Zeke said, "I hope to eat Hawaiian food someday." Troy made a smirk at Zeke like he was crazy. Then Troy put his arm around Kiki, and she put her head on his shoulder. Then Kiki looked at me. "You need to start talking Gabriella!" she laughed with her huge smile. "Yeah Gabriella!" Troy added, "you are like sitting there like you are absolutely bored." "So do you like New Mexico?" I asked what a boring question.

She pondered this for a moment like it was a life or death answer. She ran her hand through her hair and then she smiled again. "Uh I like it. So different from Hawaii yet very unique." I kind of had a feeling that she did not like it. She wanted to be polite. "Kiki you know you are the nicest person ever," Troy said as he put Kiki closer to him. "Stop," Kiki tried to say still smiling. The girl could not stop smiling. "No really most people tell me New Mexico is boring. I mean it is. You say it is unique." "It is not boring, it is different," she replied to him and again still smiling. Uh was all that I was feeling. The two were so lovey dovey in a way it was kind of sickening. Sickening that I was jealous and sickening that he and I never acted this way towards each other.

Troy and I were very affectionate. It is not like we did not show our love to one another in public. We also never were like "your so cute!" "No your so cute!" kind of boyfriend and girlfriend. Not that I wanted to be. We had deep conversations. I probably knew every secret about Troy, and he had to know all of mine. We had a true understanding of one another. He never pushed me to do anything. We were just very laid back people.

Now tonight all I could see was Troy complimenting every move Kiki made. "Kiki you are so beautiful!" Troy kept saying like Kiki had a low self-esteem. "Stop Troy!" she laughed, "I would love to tell you that you are so cute!" She then wrapped her arms around Troy. They both were cuddling while I wanted to vomit. Chad looked at me, and he knew something was off with me. He whispered, "get a grip Gabriella."

Uh, Chad he is so annoying. The only friend of Troy's I did not like. He was not going anywhere in life. I knew that for a fact. He told me he was going to go pro in the NBA. That was his plan. "Sweet!" was all I thought. Troy was great at basketball, but at least he had other goals in life that he wanted to achieve. Having a conversation with Chad was like having a conversation with baby. No communication, and you cannot understand a word he is saying to you.

I just looked at Chad and ignored him.

Then the night got even more awkward when Kiki, Zeke, and Chad all decided to leave Troy and me together for a moment alone. I did not even want to talk to Troy. I was over the night already. I wanted to go home. Uh I was so tired that this night felt like it was taking forever.

"So," Troy said happily with a huge grin on his face, "You like her?"

I looked at him and said whatever I could to reassure him that I did, "she is great Troy. Really great." He then stopped me where I was standing and put both his hands on my shoulders. He looked into my eyes to see what I was really thinking. He always did this to me when he thought I was lying. "You are so lying!" he belted out. I shook my head no, but that was not enough. He knew I was lying. "Gabriella what is wrong with her? I trust your opinion more than anybody else's opinion."

I stood there not knowing what to say. He put me in a really awkward position. "Troy I like her. She seems really nice," was all I could say. He looked at me with a huge disappointment written across his face. "Ok Gabriella if you do not want to tell me then don't," he trailed off still looking at me.

Awkward moments killed me. Troy knew I did not like her. It is not that I did not like her as a person. It is just that I did not like her as Troy's girlfriend.

Rest of the night was just awkward. Troy and Kiki kissing and hugging every chance they could. Chad and Zeke admiring Kiki like she was a goddess. Then there was me standing awkwardly wherever we went. Jealousy was written all over my forehead. I hated that though. I did not want to be the jealous girlfriend! Now I knew I was becoming just that.


End file.
